peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 December 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-12-01 ;Comments *''The Peel Sessions'' (Garner, K., BBC Books, 2007, p. 232) states the sessions for this date to be Blade and a Paris Angels repeat (with Teenage Fanclub broadcast the following evening). Sessions *Blade only session, recorded 15th November 1990. *Teenage Fanclub only session, recorded 28th August 1990, repeat, first broadcast 30 September 1990. Available on EP The Peel Sessions Strange Fruit SFPS 081 / SFPSCD081 Tracklisting *''start of show'' *Farm: All Together Now (7") Produce MILK 103 *Richmond Group: I'm All Right (v/a album - Liverpool Today "Where It All Began") Capitol T 2544 *''John opines that this must be a collectors item now, and even at the time. Still is, according to current prices on Discogs. John was only at the Cavern twice and once it was to see the Richmond Group.'' *Blade: Lyrical Maniac (session) *''John plays the following for William by means of apology for a row they had'' (session) *Fall: New Big Prinz (album -I Am Kurious Oranj) Beggars Banquet BEGA 96 *''John wonders if his copy of the Fall album is also a collectors' item, as it has the track listed as 'New Big Prize''' *Energize: Report To The Dance Floor (v/a album - Bio Rhythm 2 - "808 909 1991") Network BIO LP 2 *Teenage Fanclub: God Knows It's True (session) *Thomas Mapfumo: Taireva (album - Shumba (Vital Hits Of Zimbabwe)) Earthworks EWV 22 *Hinnies: What Your On (7" - Spongey Groove) Sunflower SUN 001 *Boo Radleys: Aldous (12" - Kaleidoscope) Rough Trade RTT 241 *Scientist: The Bee unknown mix (12" promo - (The Bee (Remix)) Kickin KICK 3 TR *Creepers: Shadow Figure (album - Sleeper - A Retrospective) Bleed DRY 001 check *''tape flip during above'' *''John describes Marc Riley as a "great loss to music"'' and thinks he is in Manchester stripping houses *Blade: It Don't Mean A Thing (session) *Duke Ellington And His Famous Orchestra: It Don't Mean A Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing) (10" album - Duke Ellington's Greatest) His Master's Voice HFLP 109 *Earwig: It's The Waiting I Can't Stand (12" EP - Hardly) La-Di-Da Productions LA-DI-DA 011 *Moonflowers: Get Higher (The "Rather Large In The Bristol Area" Mix) (12") Heavenly HVN 512 *Mav Cacharel: Bolingo Ya Yissu (album - Et Le Group Kebo) Gefraco KL 036 *Fly Ashtray: Ice Cream Cone (7" EP - Extended Outlook) See Eye WORD 02 *Teenage Fanclub: Long Hair (session) *Ara Ketu: Deus Do Fogo Da Justiça (album - Ara Ketu) Continental LP-1.01.404.327 *World Of Twist: The Storm (12") Circa YRT 55 check version *Shut Up And Dance: This Town Needs A Sheriff (album - Dance Before The Police Come) SUAD LP001 *Tar: Glass Grief (album - Roundhouse) Amphetamine Reptile ARR 11/108 *Blade: The Coming Is Near (session) *''tape flip during above'' *Teardrop Explodes: Camera Camera (v/a album - 'The Zoo Uncaged 1978-1982') Document DLP1 *Snapper:'' Death And Weirdness In The Surfing Zone (12" - Snapper EP) Avalanche AGAP 006T *Gregory Isaacs: Curfew International (7") Oasis OA006 *Fall: High Tension Line (12") Cog Sinister SIN 7 *Fall: Xmas With Simon (12" - High Tension Line) Cog Sinister SIN 7 *Fall: Don't Take The Pizza (12" - High Tension Line) Cog Sinister SIN 7 *Cyclone: A Place Called Bliss (12") Network NWKT 14 *''John describes his recent pre-judging for the Eurovision Song Contest UK entry as a melancholy task. *Jonhjon Mkhalali: Qamata Great Palace (album - Transkei Special) Trojan World TWLP 003 *Teenage Fanclub: Alcoholiday (session) *Datblygu: Dymuniadau Da (album - Pyst) Ofn OFN 12 *Mad Lads: Cry Baby (double album set - The Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Lads / A New Beginning) Stax CDSXD 958 *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: Freedom (Confusion Mix (Edit) - Vocal) (7") Tam Tam 7 TTT 039 mix uncertain *''tape flip'' during above *Raw Noise: Stench Of Death (Metal) (7" EP - Raw Noise) Raw Noise RAW 001 *Jesus Lizard: Mouth Breather (7" - Mouthbreather) Touch And Go T&G#66 *Blade: Forward (session) *June Tabor: Almost Every Circumstance (album - The Work Of June Tabor) Conifer *Moonlizards: Big Bum (7") Schemer S 9002 *Skunk: Good To Your Earhole (album - Last American Virgin) Twin/Tone TTR 89156-1 (Discogs mistakenly calls the track "Good To Be Your Earhole") *Dream 2 Science My Love Turns To Liquid unknown mix (12") Power Move GF-1401 *Greenhouse: Theft (12" - Mad As Love) Native 12NTV 53 *''cuts out'' File ;Name *1990-12-01 Peel Show R129 R130.mp3 ;Length *2:49:14 ;Other *File created from R129 and R130 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:One For Ken Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Rich 200 Category:Lee Tapes